The goal of the proposed work is to develop a novel oxygen source for use in emergency or portable ventilatory support devices. The device will be capable of providing oxygen at a sufficient pressure and flow rate for the operation of ventilatory support devices. It will do so using either wall current or a rechargeable battery pack. The total pressure, oxygen partial pressure and the overall flow rate that is generated will be adjustable.